


Stress Relief

by Claireluvscats



Category: TF2 - Fandom
Genre: A tiny bit of soldier/medic, Fluff, Injury, M/M, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireluvscats/pseuds/Claireluvscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic is always hard at work, and collapses at the end of the day. Heavy is always there to take care of him, but when he's not, who will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> A short Drabble based on something my mom said.
> 
> EDIT: I re-visited this after a while and noticed tons of mistakes. I'll try to fix it. Feedback appreciated!

Medic let his head rest on the cold metal desk. He sighed, hearing the papers crumple user his hands, and letting the cool table soothe his headache. A quick knock on the door made him groan and lift his throbbing forehead.

"Doktor? You here?" A curious Russian voice called out.

"Yes," Medic sighed, letting his head drop back down. "Please be quiet."

"Has been another long day?" Heavy closed the door and approached carefully, and hesitated before petting his partner's back. When there was no resistance, he leaned over the man and enveloped him in a bear hug.

Medic grumbled, but he relaxed a little. After a bit of that, he squirmed and made a muffled noise.

"What is wrong, Doktor?" Heavy asked,releasing the man. He continued gently petting his back.

"Mein neck aches," Medic said, twisting his head slightly to look at the Heavy. He had a slightly pained look on his face.

Heavy moved his hand to pet the doctor's hair, looking sympathetic. Medic put his face in his hands and muttered, but it was quite hard to understand.

"What now?" Asked Misha.

"Can you rub my neck, bitte?" Medic asked, lifting his head and asking again.

"You want?"

"Yes, bitte, please do it mein leibling, it hurts."

Heavy smiled and nodded, and the doctor rested his head on his arms. The large man cracked his knuckles and gently placed his fingers on Medic's neck. 

"Ach! Heavy-ohhh..." He yelped, and sighed in relief as his aching muscles were massaged by the large fingers. Heavy worked at the muscles gently, then kneaded them and pressed in his thumbs. Medic sighed and groaned as Misha dug his fingers into his upper back and neck, rubbing in small circles. Medic "ooh-ed" and "aah-ed" until a huge grin was plastered across his face.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked after Heavy had finished.

"My mother had aching back from carrying little sisters, wanted me to fix." Heavy shrugged, then grinned proudly.

They went to bed, and the next morning the doctor woke up dreading the work he had to do later.

\--------

After battle Medic headed back to the infirmary to get more work done. Hours of paperwork plus running around getting shot at all day made him sore and cranky. He made a frustrated noise and let his head hit his desk.  
The door flung open, and Medic lifted his head eagerly, expecting the Heavy to walk in.

"Misha?" He called out, wanting to see his lover's face.

"Hello doctor! I need a bandage. My toe fell off again." Soldier shouted cheerfully, holding a boot in one hand and a severed toe in the other. Despite his injury, he stomped across the room and placed the toe on the counter before digging through a drawer to find gauze.

Medic sighed and flopped back down, peeking at the trail of blood Soldier left on the floor and frowning.  
Soldier sat down on a swivel chair and spun a few times before focusing on the toe. Medic flicked on the medi-gun as Soldier tried to tape the toe back on his foot with medical tape, and grunting in frustration when it fell off again.

"Nein! Hold it still!" Medic growled, focusing the beam on the other man's foot. The toe mended seamlessly back on and Soldier wiggled it happily.

"Thanks doc!" He barked, and pulled his sock and boot back on his newly-fixed foot. Soldier was about to leave before noticing the look on Medic's face.

"What's wrong with you?"

Medic's frown deepened. "My neck is sore," he explained, "I was hoping you were the Heavy. He rubs my neck sometimes."

Soldier stared, not knowing how to respond. 

"He massages it. To make it feel better."

Still no response from Soldier, who was looking down at his foot.

Medic made an exasperated noise and put his forehead on the table. Soldier approached him and put a hand on his neck.

"What are you doing?" Medic asked, tilting his head and looking at the Soldier sideways.

"I'm relaxing your neck muscles!" Soldier crowed. He stuck his fingers in the skin, feeling experimentally. His tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated.

Medic didn't relax, but was curious, and let Soldier continue. He was surprised that the man hadn't left already.

Soldier prodded the muscles softly, then harder, with jabbing motions.

"Ach! What is wrong vith you?" Medic snapped, lifting his head. Soldier pushed his head back down roughly.

"Hush up, I'm not done yet!" 

Medic scoffed but let Soldier continue. 

He stroked medic's neck, not really sure what to do, and wrapped his fingers all the way around awkwardly.

"Soldier, you don't know what you are doing. Let me go, bitte." Medic sighed, unimpressed.

Soldier held on instead of letting go. He looked quite annoyed, and didn't appreciate being interrupted.

"I said, let me go." Medic growled, lifting his head up completely and starting to stand.

"No! I want to help!" Soldier pleaded. He grabbed Medic's chin and back of his head.

"What are you-"

"HUTTAH!" 

A loud sickening crack was heard and the doctor dropped to the floor like a doll.

Medic emerged from respawn feeling very angry, but at least his neck didn't hurt anymore.


End file.
